


隐性的alpha

by rengye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengye/pseuds/rengye
Summary: 艾让，abo(对abo的认识各有不同所以未必是完全与百科上的相同)，全文有肉（有肉的章节会再次标明），是进巨原作与abo再加上私设杂糅成的架空世界，也许会有不定时的改动，一些设定作为补充，不看也不影响什么，不适合喜欢将作品投影现实世界的读者阅读
Relationships: 艾让 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	隐性的alpha

那一天，让终于回想起一度被alpha支配的愚昧，还有被囚  
禁在此的屈辱。  
“所以说啊，我一定是alpha！”少年手掌拍向桌子，那副  
得意的模样让萨沙和科尼感觉他已经分化了。  
教室空间狭窄，桌椅也老旧，过道两人相遇挤了一下，一根  
木刺儿扎进让的手。  
让不觉得疼，没着急拔下木刺，抬眼一瞧，“哎，过道这么  
挤吗？还是你怀了啊。”  
对方低下头，眼中满是疑惑，让浑身发出着嫌弃自己的信  
号，也不看自己，拔下手上的木刺，在伤口处舔舐一下。  
“艾伦，我们走吧。”是爱尔敏的声音，让故意把后脑勺向  
着他们，又向科尼和萨沙开口说成为alpha之后就会有怎样  
的好处。  
走出门后，艾伦还在回想，“是吗！太好了！要是我成为  
alpha,我老妈一定很高兴的！邻居们都会为我骄傲  
吧！”“如果是alpha，一定能拥有吃不完的肉，到时候就  
可以把书上的肉全都做一遍！”同学都是这样认为的啊……  
成为alpha，在艾尔迪亚人中脱颖而出，接近马莱，从而摆  
脱底层的贫穷生活。  
食堂里食物限量供应，艾伦搅着清汤，两根菜叶子挂在勺子  
上。  
“艾伦。”爱尔敏压低声音，吵杂的环境中尽量不引起他人  
注意：“对于艾尔迪亚和马莱，你是怎么想的。”  
他捏紧勺子，眼睛扫过角落：“不能在这里说这个。吃  
饭。”  
室内黑暗一片，窗帘脏污得看不出原本的颜色了，它将月光  
拦在天地之间。  
“艾伦，今天我问你的那个问题，你还记得吗？”爱尔敏不  
必探头的，因为什么也看不见。  
而那声音又荡漾在碧蓝的眼眸中。  
艾伦真的认真的去想了，下午的历史课，那些知识点一个也  
没进到脑子里，只隐约记得哪一天有人说起，好像在打仗。  
不知道是为了什么，也不知道打仗是什么样子，怀抱着无法  
兑现的好奇等同于背负着无用之物，艾伦最多给他的发小留  
一条缝隙，仅一只眼。  
“睡觉吧。”脑后的枕头里填充物又散了。  
头上的人着急了，压着嗓子：“别睡，听我妈妈说，马莱与  
其他国家开战，好像是因为我们，因为艾尔迪亚人的人  
权。”说到这里又补充：“人权就是我们也应该和马莱人一  
样。”  
艾伦将填充物又聚拢在一起，有些困倦，敷衍着回答：“那  
不就是和让说的一样，成为a……”话没说完，打了个哈欠。  
爱尔敏与艾伦是发小，也明白他的意思：“不是的，是所有  
人，就连omega也能和马莱人一样！这样的话，我们不论如  
何都不会再被欺侮了……”  
被当做梦话的话真的进入了他的梦境。  
梦中他穿着干净整洁的西装，在明亮的天幕下，花团锦  
簇……  
“所有人没有异常情况的全部出来！”哨声刺破那段乐曲，  
爱尔敏已经穿好一双鞋了。  
是夏迪斯老师的声音，明明是艾尔迪亚人，却比马莱的老师  
对他们更加严厉，也不敢问为什么，紧赶慢赶站在走廊上。  
学生们大多茫然，也只敢用探求的目光对视几眼罢了。  
对门住的是让和马尔科，门前只站了一个人，锁着眉头，光  
着脚板，或许是疼了，不时抬起来一下，也不像是刚睡醒的  
样子。  
教职工不断地带走一些神情痛苦的学生，不过片刻，也将马  
尔科带走了。  
原本睡得舒服，床铺怎样摇动让都没有反应，迷迷糊糊听见  
有人叫他，才含糊的答应一声。  
“让，可以帮我去找老师吗？我应该是性别分化了。”明明  
是这种时候，马尔科还想表现得无甚大碍，让反应过来，猛  
地睁眼。  
他还没有分化，感受不到马尔科的信息素究竟是a是o。正准  
备出门，就听到夏迪斯老师的声音。  
马尔科，一定要是alpha啊。  
被窝还热着，让枕在手臂上，再找不回来方才的状态，只觉  
得床板太硬，将腰背硌得生疼，骂道：“给我分化成  
alpha，千万不要出事，出事了我可不管你。笨蛋。”少年  
内心有说不上来的感觉，紧张着，也坚信着。  
他不知道这其实是在担心他自己，等到分化的那一天到来，  
究竟会是什么结果。  
深色逐渐褪去，光与暗之间似乎还有交界，天地共存一片宁  
静，却不能当做内心期望的无声。  
血丝爬上眼白，凝固的视线另一端插在床板边缘划出的图形  
里。  
一个用小刀抠挖出的“α”，歪歪斜斜，深浅不一，凹凸之  
处怎么看怎么像一口烂牙。如木刺那样尖锐的声音在叫喊哀  
嚎。  
声音是无形的，也就是说它可以是任何东西。  
眼见的也并不惨烈，所见之处没有血色，黑白世间，用浓墨  
掩盖住的事，变为深重的印记，用掌心挡住的眼，形成滤光  
的镜片。  
被它吞没的人，掩埋在棉被之下，汗水也能将衣衫沾湿，天  
下大白，他推开房门，走廊里孤灯明灭。  
让嚼着最后一口干面包从教室门口走进去，几人闻声望来，  
眼睛也是混沌着的。  
“啊，让，你也没睡好吧……”莱纳说的算轻了，贝特霍尔  
德脸上的表情甚至有些怜悯。  
撂下手中平整的书本：“他们……啊！”萨沙口中的面包屑  
喷进让眼中。  
“啊啊啊啊！昨天！太可怕了！”她有独特的进食秘诀，这  
样乱叫也不会噎住：“你们知道吗，昨天晚上，希丝特莉亚  
性别分化了！然后尤弥尔跑进我的寝室来！然后！老师也跟  
着进来！她们把我藏起来烤土豆的火折子没收了！！！！”  
让擦擦眼角的眼泪，却发现她哭的比自己还惨，实在火  
大：“你除了吃还能不能想点别的东西！希丝特莉亚，尤弥  
尔，也就是说昨天晚上女生也有很多人同时性别分化了？”  
这么一提，科尼才好像明白什么：“啊！你是说同时！好像  
是啊！”圆圆的光头看起来很欠拍。  
翻一个白眼，几人的对话出现了短暂的沉默，莱纳再次开  
口：“没错，按照书上说的，性别分化之前都会有储存体力  
的进食、休眠现象，可昨天一切如常。马尔科还没有回来  
啊……”  
“是。”手掌搭在那本书上，周遭更吵了些。  
昨夜许多人都已经分化了，尤弥尔和希丝特莉亚闹得最凶，  
马莱的两个职工都拉不开。  
尤弥尔和希丝特莉亚并不是室友，大概是分化后尤弥尔才进  
入房间的。艾尔迪亚人很早就开设有关性别的课程，说分化  
是审判罪孽的过程，不论何人都无比痛苦。  
回忆里那两个女孩紧紧相拥，哪怕手指将皮肤划破流血也感  
觉不到一样，灯光闪烁应和嘶吼与尖叫，如果当真在经受审  
判，那这便是对生命的极度渴望，溺者寻舟。  
艾伦又迟到了。  
若不是莱纳闹肚子打断了讲课，艾伦说不定不会在角落罚  
站，这个位置能对教室一览无遗，有很多人都没来上课。他  
最先确认的就是马尔科，马尔科的座位是空的，旁边的让倚  
着胳膊，侧趴在桌上，精神状态看起来不好。  
其余还有希丝特莉亚，尤弥尔，米娜，托马斯……这所学校  
的资质仅能对未性别分化的孩子进行教学，一旦性别分化之  
后，将会被送往其他地方进行进修，或许有些人就再也见不  
到了。  
拎着的水桶感觉越来越重，好不容易等到下课，双手直接脱  
力，半桶水洒了一地。更不巧的是让夏迪斯撞见了。  
眼眶深陷，周边的暗纹使他的眼神更显阴暗，艾伦赶紧提起  
水桶，虽然重量减轻许多，却好像更累些。爱尔敏自然是担  
心他，让也回头瞧了一眼，也就是轻轻一瞥，胜却千  
言，“艾伦你怎么这么菜啊一桶水都拎不住，这么大孩子了  
应该多帮妈妈干点活，妈妈很辛苦……”  
夏迪斯老师是来传达重要通知的：“占用三分钟时间，昨夜  
很多学生已经开始分化，学校已经采取相关措施，你们有任  
何情况及时向老师汇报，不要慌张。”  
所有人等着下课，男子居高临下，这些尚且稚嫩的面孔，他  
们内心的想法都写在脸上，原本都能够普普通通的生活下去  
的，没有期望就不会痛苦，遗民区中躲避痛苦，只能靠麻  
木。“艾伦耶格尔，跟我来。”  
“是。”稳稳将水桶放下，算是松了一口气，向发小那边看  
一眼，连忙跟上夏迪斯。  
所有人默契的安静着，脚步声消失后才开始行动。  
“让，可以跟我一起去吃饭吗？”爱尔敏待人少了之后才凑  
近。  
周围的声音都被让过滤掉了，刚才艾伦掉了水桶，他手一  
抖，一个墨点印在马尔科的课本上，几个文字被盖住了。  
可恶，这种无聊的课程还要帮他记笔记，真不知道学来有什  
么用。  
本来就没用。让知道他们大概很快就要去新的学校了，自己  
也是，如果按照愿望的那样，能够成为alpha，去往何处就  
不是自己所能决定的了，如果不是，那就要在这落后的镇子  
上度过余生了。  
他更希望两人能够心怀祝福的告别，这本书用不上了，和自  
己一样，对于马尔科来说，下一次再想起，是对小辈讲故事  
的时候了。  
“艾伦耶格尔。”男人坐在桌旁，递给面前的少年一封  
信：“这是你母亲给你的信。”  
“接下来我要说的话很重要，你不要问为什么。你们之后大  
概都不会在这所学校待下去了，你的家人为你找到了合适的  
去向，如果……如果不是alpha的话就尽快考虑吧。”  
想来是时间紧迫，妈妈还特地让老师说这些。夏迪斯先走一  
步，没有给艾伦留下提问的空间。  
爱尔敏特意找自己，神情严肃，一直以来自己对他都没什么  
意见，莫名的不想拒绝。  
两人在食堂角落坐下，爱尔敏好像对食物没有兴趣地说个不  
停：“让，你应该发现了吧，马尔科他们同时分化的事情。  
这很奇怪，我有一些想法，不过暂时没有证据，你可以帮我  
吗？”  
让咬着勺子，开始后悔一念之差：“什么？要我陪你玩侦探  
游戏。”  
“不是的不是的！”看着对方有些不耐烦，爱尔敏顾忌周  
遭，连忙安抚：“因为让和马尔科关系很好，所以就想问  
问，马尔科昨天有什么不对的地方吗？”  
一夜未眠，恍惚一瞬，他才又确认一遍，这是第二天了。  
回忆漆黑，他不想踏足：“昨天马尔科去运动场帮忙了，我  
没和他待太久，那种活不都是热心的笨蛋去当苦力吗？”  
听出他不愿详谈，爱尔敏也不多问，心里计较，昨天确实有  
找人帮忙，按照班级抽调去了一些人，刚好他们今天没来。  
只是这未免太过简单，反而有些不敢认定。  
爱尔敏继续问：“昨天晚上马尔科性别分化，是你去找夏迪  
斯老师来的吗？”  
“不是，他来的更早。 ”让端起碗来喝汤，爱尔敏看不见他  
的脸了。  
“也就是说，有人更先一步去找老师来了。”这话说的犹  
豫，更多含义是从眼神中传递出去的。  
让放下碗，再次抬眼对视，被蔚蓝眼瞳中射出的视线锁住，  
片刻，他蹙起眉头。  
热心肠的例如马尔科，希丝特莉亚，包括被她带去的尤弥  
尔，他们性别分化了。就当有人先叫了夏迪斯老师吧，但个  
体有差异所以分化或早或晚这个假设又刚好表明了，隐藏条  
件是他们在帮忙的过程中同时遇到了什么。而且，吹哨子叫  
醒所有人真的很奇怪，就好像他们真的知道什么一样。  
“爱尔敏！”艾伦快走过来，鞋底踩出一串酸牙的噪  
声：“也不等等我。让？”  
看着两个人坐在一桌，还默然对视，画面着实诡异。  
如果真的是这样，那未免太危险了，脊背冒出冷汗。艾伦一  
唤将他从不适中抽离，对着声音来源愣了一下，那人脸上的  
表情是什么意思？“干什么？哦，难道是看我和你的爱尔敏  
在一起，感觉被冒犯了？那你还是趁早习惯吧，两个Omega  
不会有结果的。”让不喜欢被俯视的感觉，他站起身上前一  
步，非要压过艾伦一头才行。  
艾伦有那么一点儿委屈，原本没想与他吵，只是想着现在分  
化突然，未必以后还见得到，关系更好些也不错，明明什么  
都没说，竟然被这样说。  
抬头怼上让的眼睛：“我的爱尔敏？你在说什么？这样说的  
话，你和马尔科两个alpha就能双宿双飞了？幼稚！究竟  
alpha，Omega有什么大不了的！我绝对不做只会繁殖的家  
畜！更何况即便是a……”爱尔敏惊出一身冷汗，虽然声音不  
算大，但是让有心之人听到，那后果不堪设想，于是死死的  
捂住艾伦的嘴。  
“别吵了！不管是abo，现在谁也不知道，大家都按照自己  
想要的方向走就最好了，艾伦，我们先吃饭吧。”另一只手  
死死按住艾伦的肩膀，又用抱歉的表情对让。  
听到这里，让一秒钟都不想再多待，眼中艾伦那种自命不凡  
的样子简直就是狗改不了吃屎，带着气性端起托盘，转身的  
时候汤汁溅到艾伦的衣服上。  
他还不至于用这种方式恶心别人，纯属失误而已，但这种气  
氛下，嘴唇动了一动，终是扭头走远。  
“啊！”艾伦揪着衣服上面黄色的污渍，一双大眼恨不能将  
让后脑勺盯秃，爱尔敏赶紧凑上去挡住视线，“艾伦，还是  
先吃饭吧，衣服洗一洗就好了。”然后拉着他坐下。  
真是……这两个人还真像啊……碗中清汤已经凉了，味道变得  
苦涩。说起来，这应该是野菜吧，战况应该不太好？  
为了防止之后由于分化造成的影响，学校重新安排了宿舍，  
alpha和Omega分楼层管理，未完成分化的学生集中管理。  
艾伦抱着被褥走进新的寝室，看见那人半跪着铺床。  
冤家路窄。  
让听见声音，却没理，手指推平床单上的褶皱，又将超出的  
边缘塞进褥子下面，直到边角有了方方的小尖儿。  
“噗”被子落在床上，气体在缝隙里流动，在刚收拾好的区  
域鼓起了一个包。  
哈？  
让的青筋都要成油条了，转头去看是谁这么嘚瑟，果然又是  
他。  
“我们商量一下上下铺吧，因为。”领口被拽住，对方的脸  
色比夏迪斯还难看，“神经病啊！我刚整理好的床单都被你  
弄乱了！”  
他总和自己的衣服过不去，艾伦抓住让的手背，向外拉扯。  
两人的手都还很细嫩，紧贴在一处，感觉有些发热了。抓住  
自己领口的力量消失了，掌中的手软若无骨，连带着那条手  
臂以及整个人都瘫倒在床上。  
好香啊。  
馥郁的馨香中带着一丝清凉，这样的气息是从让身上散发出  
来的。花香，是Omega的信息素才会有的。  
什么啊……这么凶神恶煞的一张脸，竟然是Omega吗？  
那时欲言又止，也许是想道歉吧？身前仰卧的人，下颌骨突  
起，嘴唇也半抿在一起，颜色什么时候变成这么粉润的？  
他眼中的情绪或轻蔑，或愤怒，或淡漠千变万化得也总像一  
团火，在述说希望时最旺盛。对方的面容就在下方，然而此  
时双眼紧闭，睫毛翘起，难道是要凋零？  
喉中的呜咽短促细微，于他是地下钟声的作用，那么他想到  
的是一面旗，擦过手掌伤处的舌头，是鲜红的旗帜，猎猎风  
声同心跳共用一个节拍。  
有什么在占据让的身体，让却一无所知。  
爆发的能量通过血液流经任何细微之处，血管的酥麻感是否  
异样也不能定论。  
腺体新生，组织重建，腹内器官桥接。  
赠与，夺取，新生，寂灭。  
文字将它描绘成各异的盛事，其真相仍待探寻。  
永恒冻结不化的冰凌，圣火炙烤，无从终结。  
艾伦贴紧让的身体，口鼻覆盖在后颈处，信息素渐渐稀薄，  
他不得不贴的更紧，手臂环住的躯干过热，似乎更加柔软。  
颤抖停止，少年进入昏迷，沉静的睡颜无悲无喜，那些嗔痴  
意气被掩埋，天竺葵的味道最终也不见。  
他坐起身来，对这样精雕细刻的人又失了兴趣，再一次触摸  
手背，扣住骨节，仍旧一无所获。  
不，让分化成了Omega，应该找老师来才对啊……  
让被接走了，从职工的对话里听出，几乎所有人都分化了。  
下铺一侧还有自己扔在哪里的铺盖卷，艾伦将它扔向上铺，  
转而躺在凌乱的床单上。  
他和让叠碗一样躺在一起，肩胛骨硌在自己的胸膛，一条脊  
椎横过腹部，膝窝紧扣在膝盖上，碎发是鸟腋下的绒毛，  
嗯……还有……尾巴骨……不……  
艾伦不想躺在这里，几步逃开，撕扯开艰涩的轨道，天色擦  
黑，他水绿色的眼中映出树影摇曳，又有飞鸟掠过。  
我怎么会闻到让的信息素呢。  
“如果不是alpha的话就尽快考虑吧。”  
打开信笺。  
艾伦：  
爸爸去前线做军医了。记得好好学习，少和朋友们瞎  
闹。最好别和他一样。周末放学就快回家吧。  
妈妈  
什么意思啊？老爸去前线了？我和他一样是什么意思？  
将信胡乱塞进信封里。轻飘飘的摩擦着桌面，入水纸船那样  
停泊。  
alpha，beta，omega，艾尔迪亚， 马莱……  
这个世界是一团混着石头的泥沙堆，碰撞，颠倒，任人揉  
捏，肆意组合成想要的样子。囿于假象的人将希望吊起来，  
吊在那个绳圈一样的alpha上，小比例的人受眷顾，双脚离  
开濡湿的土地，兴奋瞪大的双眼看不到自己被勒紧的咽喉；  
人数相当的又惨绝人寰，被铁蹄挤压进尘泥，血块粘在  
omega翘起的两端；余下的尚可庆幸，如beta烙印般鞭挞前  
行，最终仍旧陷入泥淖。  
这是艾尔迪亚人的命运，前人的命运。他不会将任何期望寄  
托在这些虚无缥缈的东西上，马莱要用任何春秋笔法施行暴  
政都不能干扰他的判断。  
人，不能是有用的。人的一切都应为人本身。  
匍匐在马莱人脚下的纯血，流水线上廉价的绿色机器，配种  
家畜。掀开慈悲的裹尸布，这是不掺杂一点陪葬的真相。  
beta,omega一直羡艳嫉恨的，也不过是于马莱人更加趁手  
的玩意儿。  
眼球终于转动一下，干涩得刺激出了些泪液，蒙在天幕上，  
星河流淌，闪耀滚烫。  
我，是什么？  
alpha？beta？Omega？  
马莱为艾尔迪亚人绑上了精致的标签，作为商品，还要积极  
地竞价。  
艾伦耶格尔。  
意识有些接触不良，闪过模糊的画面，无法捕捉。张开双  
眼，头顶悬着一个点滴瓶，药水从右手的血管流入身体。嘴  
唇干燥起皮，他吞咽一下，舌头根都跟着疼。  
发生了什么？  
另一只手抵在额上，深深地呼吸几口。  
最后一眼看到的是艾伦，那时两人视线持平，对方抓住自己  
的手，之后说了什么来着？  
肺部停止活动。  
性别分化了。左手猛地攥拳，指甲扎进肉里。心脏好像就这  
样被挤压刺破，omega这个符号在大脑中跳跃，由小变大，  
由少变多。  
不可能。绝对不可能。  
心脏又活过来了，真的跟活了一样，好像在吸气，整个胸膛  
跟着鼓胀；双手也活了，冰凉得不像连接在身体上一样，冻  
得发抖；眼睛却跟死了没分别，黑乎乎一片，还闪过一道道  
白线。  
“啊，你醒了。”这个职工也是艾尔迪亚人。  
让瞬间恢复正常，他撑起身子，一字一句：“我的性别分化  
结果是什么？”所见的是慢放，那人平淡回  
答：“omega。”声音和画面是分两部分进入让的思维的，  
嘴唇开合，字符念法。  
让基尔希斯坦，抢救无效，宣告死亡。  
那人弯下腰，拔下手上的枕头，拇指按住棉花，嘴也不  
停：“真是奇怪，竟然只有两个Omega，alpha人数异常的  
多。好了，你自己按着吧。”抬起头来：“喂！你自己按着  
啊！喂？”  
战况吃紧，马莱调整了策略，对艾尔迪亚仅保留最低的警戒  
数目，召回其余在遗民区的马莱人。学校自然也瘫痪了，所  
有学生遣返回家。  
“所有alpha都不见了。”爱尔敏与艾伦碰头，两人一起往  
家走。“我的猜想是，这是一起有目的的性别分化行动，因  
为我是beta，醒的比较早，所以才看到alpha的隔离区，我  
看到马尔科，莱纳他们都在哪里，可是今天通知遣返的时  
候，教室里只有你我几个人，还有omega的希丝特莉亚。所  
以，alpha一定是被带走了。”  
“让……”今天没见到他。  
爱尔敏没听清楚，又问了一回，然后说：“让啊，我没看到  
他，也许是看漏了，但，如果是让的话，应该是alpha  
吧……”  
“我闻到他的信息素了，是花香。”艾伦就算是猜测，也不  
愿让不明不白的消失，所以希望能从阿明哪里听到自己想听  
的答案。“花香？那极大概率是omega没错了。”换口气的  
功夫：“你怎么知道他的信息素是什么味道？”爱尔敏不敢  
大声，转身挡在艾伦前面。  
那种事，他也不知道啊，“抱歉爱尔敏，等我知道究竟怎么  
回事，我就会告诉你的。”已经走到岔路口了，两人就此分  
别。  
中午日头正好，他很少会在这时候走这段路，房屋老旧也不  
隔音，家家户户切菜烧油的声音都堆在路面儿上了。房门推  
开，女子端着木盆，破出弧形的水迹。  
“艾伦！”卡露拉看见儿子提着袋子回来，几步上前抱住  
他，揉揉脑袋掐掐脸：“不是alpha就好，是beta？Omega  
也可以啊。”丈夫上了战场，如果儿子还有三长两短，她就  
要向马莱拼命了。  
不喜欢他们总把这个挂嘴边，心情低落下去，也不想多说，  
拎着袋子朝屋子里走：“中午吃什么啊？”不出所料被揪了  
耳朵。  
遗民区的夜晚是忙碌的，工厂以外，居民区的灯光也透过有  
色玻璃勉强作路灯的功效。  
乌云蔽月，家中灯火勉强填补些寂寥，将夜晚匀给白天，就  
能让勺子多挖一块饭来。  
转过三四个弯，立柱后似乎有一个人，艾伦清清嗓  
子：“粪……粪缸盖上……下棋。”小声说出暗语，艾伦只觉  
得尴尬得脚趾卷曲，老妈是认真的吗？是穷到要卖儿子了  
吗？  
“臭味相投。”那人对出下半句，回头看了一眼，又招招  
手，快步走开。  
竟然是男人？艾伦看不见兜帽下男子的脸，不过暗号没错，  
他跟在两步之外。  
从树丛的暗道爬下去，里面极为宽阔。艾伦四处打量，总觉  
得自己回不去了。又听见男人催促，才跟着进了最边上的一  
道门。  
房间也不小，布局却拘谨，只在门边放了一套桌椅，柜子里  
有些玩意儿。  
一进房门男子便摘下兜帽，看着那黑色短发的人，感觉是个  
冷漠的大哥。“那个……啊！”颈部被什么毛毛的东西扎了  
一下，还有吸气的怪声。捂住那处躲避却被按住，脑袋也被  
闻了个遍。  
这个怪人额发遮眼，唇上胡须浓密，身形健壮高挑，艾伦起  
鸡皮疙瘩之余，想着这下可能真的要搭在这里了。  
“没事。”黑发大哥用手帕擦拭着水杯，艾伦与他对视，倒  
没有感觉很可怕，“这只是他的习惯。”拉开抽屉，取出一  
个小袋子放入杯中，斜对角处水壶嘴冒出白色水汽。  
而身后的大叔走到他面前：“有事。”  
艾伦不明白，那大哥也问了一声。  
“你身上没有味道。”  
听见这话，男子也走来：“你母亲姓什么？”  
艾伦感觉自己可能是睡着了，梦里才会有这种奇怪的地下房  
间，一个矮小的大哥，和异常高大的怪大叔来闻他。老妈  
说，老爸原本有重要的事想要告诉他，但来不及了，这些事  
应该是所有艾尔迪亚人都要知道的，老爸希望他能了解，于  
是就联系了一个组织，希望他能好好干。  
太奇怪了，这真的是现实吗？  
“就是艾尔迪亚人啊……”矮小些的男子竟然有了些表情，  
蹙着眉道：“虽然很麻烦，但似乎很有必要让你加入。”  
两人拎了把椅子出来，示意艾伦坐下。被一左一右夹在中  
间，心中惴惴。  
“接下来要说的事情不能外传，否则你和你的家人，包括我  
们都别想活了。”  
“被殖民统治百年的艾尔迪亚，失去了审视自我的能力，在  
自身民族文化被抹去，人民工具化的同时，凝聚力消失，失  
去身份认同。囿于现状的人不在少数，这些行为又加剧了对  
独立的压抑。”  
“我们尽力的获取情报，研究人们的行为，探寻真相，试图  
从被抹黑的阴影中走出来。就这样一代一代的坚持着。”  
“社会调查难以展开，马莱对艾尔迪亚国土的地理研究疑点  
重重，历史更是一塌糊涂，也唯有生物研究有些进展。”  
“马莱为了一己私欲，扭曲着艾尔迪亚这个种族的一切，妄  
想将所有艾尔迪亚人驯化为猪狗。”  
……  
听着两人讲述艾尔迪亚的历史，艾尔迪亚人的遭遇，还有不  
同于常识的情报，以及那句“调查兵团就是精神的先锋，在  
时间与政治的阴霾下寻求火种。”艾伦感觉到前所未有的震  
撼，他以为不会有人像自己那样感觉处境荒谬了。这样的场  
景，在空旷的室内回荡的话语，与艾伦这年纪的那种情况完  
美契合。  
“我要加入调查兵团！”这厢少年意气，激情澎湃的起立，  
攥起拳头，那厢两个中年人叹口气，简单介绍自己的名字之  
后走出房门：“快来，记得关灯带门。”  
仍旧是空旷的地下，阴暗干燥，艾伦却感到这里一砖一瓦都  
包含深沉的爱国情怀。黎明，是从地下出现的，他也要托举  
起一丝光线。  
站在利威尔身后，他看见这间屋子里的布置，四周陈列着老  
旧的柜子，中间几张长桌，还有些仪器，外观有些破损了，  
但清洁得很干净。  
屋内还有一个人，弯腰凑在显微镜前，伸出一只手，也不  
看，就那样写着什么东西。  
“韩吉，来看看他。”三毛按住艾伦的肩膀，将他推上前  
去。  
那人抬起头，视线从镜片中透过，穿越卷宗遮挡，罩在艾伦  
身上。奇怪的憋笑声让艾伦头皮发麻：“您好，我是艾伦耶  
格尔。”  
对方红着脸扑过来，钳住大臂，镜片快要戳到自己脸  
上：“艾伦？他怎么了？不要管这些，先抽一管血试试  
吧！”说着要将艾伦拉走。力气好大，回头向两人求助。  
“喂，四眼，先检测一下他的性别。”利威尔还是说得动她  
的。虽然露出了十分遗憾的表情，但那微妙的“来日方  
长”实在是没办法放心。  
样本放在机器中进行检测，还需要等些时候，几人又坐下，  
韩吉只拉着艾伦问个不停。另两人一起骚着耳朵：“够了，  
你不是社会调查的专项研究者，说再多话也没用，赶紧把卫  
生打扫一下。”  
利威尔看着艾伦被夹在中间神经紧绷，确实有些看不过去  
了，哪成想又给韩吉递过去一个话头：“哦！还没有告诉你  
呢，那个矮个子叫利威尔，他不是艾尔迪亚人。”艾伦猛地  
回头，利威尔无甚反应。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，没有，他不是马莱人，至于他的身份，我们  
都还不知道，不过，就像艾尔迪亚的秘密一样，总有沉冤昭  
雪的一天。”韩吉很知道怎样能让艾伦喜欢听她说话，“他  
在调查兵团呢，主要的作用就是采购抑制剂和打扫卫生，你  
看他活干的挺不错……”  
三毛拍拍衣服，利威尔翻个白眼，两个人又溜达出去：“小  
鬼，嫌她烦就回家吧，那玩意儿慢得跟便秘一样。”  
那天凌晨艾伦才回家，有了前一次的经验，这一会他多吃了  
一碗饭，又跑去爱尔敏家，把他的本子要到手。  
“艾伦，这个你可要藏好，要是被发现就完蛋了！”  
“绝对没问题。”  
本子上写的都是些关于艾尔迪亚的思考，时间跨度有些长  
了，刚才只顾着着急，现在想想，幼时的那些记录还真是有  
些羞耻……爱尔敏稍微有点后悔，再看去，艾伦已经跑得没  
影儿了。  
这次再去，可就不是小打小闹了。  
还是那间屋子，上一次空着大半，这一次甚至有些挤。  
金色头发的男子对他颇为友好，宽厚的手掌与他相握，“我  
是埃尔文史密斯，艾尔迪亚非常需要你的帮助。”所有目光  
都投射在他身上，只觉得要被冲昏了。  
“艾伦！”韩吉将稿纸扑在桌面上，上面绘制着从没见过的  
立体图案。  
“这些是分别是普通alpha,beta,omega的性别标志手绘  
图，这是你的alpha性别标志，它唯有一点异常，信息素是  
omega的。我们从没有见过这种情况，现在，希望你能否配  
合研究。”韩吉对研究的痴狂此时并没有显露半分，所有人  
的呼吸都极为轻缓，艾伦觉得自己像一个定时炸弹一样。  
“我明白了。”  
检测终止在最开始的阶段。  
艾伦没有释放信息素的腺体。  
“这是什么意思？”环顾周围人，他们的表情也都蹙眉疑惑  
着。  
韩吉不敢确信，犹豫着说：“我暂且有两种猜测，第一，艾  
伦是拥有alpha标志，Omega信息素的beta，所以没有腺  
体。”“可是他有信息素感受器。”莫布里特十分直接的否  
定了她。  
“是的，所以我还想到第二种可能，这个信息素不是艾伦  
的，艾伦没有信息素。”韩吉补充完自己的观点，有些期待  
地看着他们。  
“那就把信息素提取出来，既然有可能是别人的，就一定是  
艾伦接触过的人。你有对omega做过什么吗？”利威尔作为  
局外人尚可冷静，韩吉已经去操作了，他请在场的alpha出  
去避一避。  
艾伦来时带的小本子，埃尔文和三毛等人看得津津有味，看  
着字体从幼稚到成熟，就好像是他们走过的路一样。  
相比起调查兵团所做的研究，这是不值一提的，但这同时也  
是希望，艾尔迪亚人中还有人在相信着，期待着，思考着，  
反抗着。其中的想法出现又否定，再次被引用与对比，看着  
就觉得是那么较真儿，又那么有趣儿。如若真能如此生生不  
息下去，就不枉这一代代的薪火相传。  
提取出的信息素就一小点儿，艾伦凑过去扇闻一下，脑后即  
刻感到刺痒，看着他脸颊发红，利威尔半烧杯水泼过去，他  
倾身擦了一把，道：“没错，这是我同学的信息素。”  
香甜中夹杂着清凉，就是让的味道。当时让与他贴在一处，  
周身充斥着这般炽热的刺激。想到这里，艾伦又心跳了一阵  
儿。  
“这么说，你的确吸收了别人的信息素？”众人又围坐在桌  
前，艾伦已经习惯了调查兵团的工作状态：“如果有可能吸  
收的话，那就是这样了。前天我的室友性别分化，他的信息  
素就是这个味道没错。”  
“如果能把他的样本拿来研究的话……”韩吉说出这种话也  
不稀奇，莫布里特已经做好打断她的准备了：“这恐怕不  
行，我们无法保证对方能够保守秘密，这太冒险了。”  
众人的争论也在这两者之间，最后的定夺还是交给了埃尔  
文。  
他拿出了爱尔敏的本子：“艾伦，这是你的本子吗？”男人  
疲惫的面容之上有一些亮光，“不，这是我朋友的，他从小  
就在想这些，我觉得他有资格加入调查兵团，所以就把本子  
带过来了。”  
“现在马莱与中东联合国的战争愈演愈烈，日出国也有加入  
的趋势，马莱为此特别进行了性别诱导，新出现的alpha将  
全部直接送往战场，这是很好的机会，我们需要人才，更需  
要其他国家的帮助，其他国家想必也需要出师之名。想看见  
真相，首先自己要能够走出来。我很愿意认识你的这位朋  
友。那么艾伦，你的室友能否被信任？”  
埃尔文同意爱尔敏的加入倒是好事，他却不太在乎，满脑子  
都是让。让会把调查兵团的事情捅出去吗？用来换取自己利  
益？按照让一贯的做法，谁都会不假思索的说当然如此。现  
在他不想想这些，他很想见让。  
利威尔看着艾伦发楞的样子就觉得应该不会很顺利：“我相  
信你的判断，埃尔文。但是艾伦，我们不知道除了信息素，  
还有没有别的东西进入这小子的身体，不能仅凭他的判  
断。”  
“不是的！让不会那样做！刚才您说过，这种时机千载难  
逢，知道这件事的人都不会再甘愿作为奴隶，让是聪明人，  
他一定会选择我……我们。”在座的都有些年纪了，看他这  
个样子都觉得有些尴尬，能够回忆起自己的黑历史一样，坐  
在角落的奥路欧忍不住要吐槽一下艾伦炸了毛吐露剖白的样  
子，被佩特拉拍了后脑勺，又一次咬烂舌尖。  
“哎……那你去找他，探探口风，我跟着你一起。”事情就  
算这么定下来了。  
身下的床铺绵软温热，让的脑袋蹭了下枕头，回弹的力度也  
很舒适。手被握住了，让想睁开眼睛看看，阳光刺得他哼咛  
一声。  
“酱啵。”女子揉着他的手，前天把儿子接回来，昏迷到现  
在，学校的职工非常冷淡，只说一切正常，之后再问就只答  
管不了。让父亲那边抽不出空，她自己请了假，做饭时都不  
放心，隔一会要看一眼，坏了几锅饭。  
老妈？  
她坐在床边，一缕头发散落在腮后，面色暗淡，眼角唇边都  
生出皱纹来。“酱啵，啊！”坐了一夜木头椅子，此时腰背  
酸痛麻木，让起身扶住妈妈：“没事吧？”  
妈妈抚摸让的脸，两指在耳朵两侧磨蹭：“妈妈没事。吓死  
妈妈了，你睡了两天，要是醒不过来妈妈可怎么办。没事就  
好，饿不饿啊？妈妈给你做蛋包饭。”  
原本最讨厌老妈絮絮叨叨的，那时还向她喊，说什么她只是  
个beta管不了别人才来管自己之类的话。  
让将妈妈的手又按在自己脸上，那种温暖的感觉催的他音调  
都变了：“妈妈，我是……我是omega……”  
是他将头低下，所以重力才拽出他的眼泪的，重力又那么贪  
心，将被子洇湿一片。  
儿子早就不粘人了，她却一直当酱啵是孩子，她坐上床，把  
让搂得紧紧的。  
少年身上的刺儿盲目锋利，那是因为暗夜中什么也看不见，  
一旦望见篝火，他便心甘化开坚冰。  
让是很怕的，成为Omega的瞬间，天地都失色了，唯一的盼  
望也破碎，扎得他血肉模糊。Omega少见，少见就珍惜，  
Omega无用，无用亦有用。让很少幻想什么，那种东西是累  
赘，他太清楚跪拜在马莱人脚下受尽屈辱的alpha的扭曲要  
施放给谁。他永远变成了猎物。  
那些眼泪坠入殖民地的血海，被平静的吞没，哽咽回荡在深  
夜的空谷，仍旧只闻风声，这种无力，在强敌踏入艾尔迪亚  
时早已重复了千千万万遍，个人的痛苦是整个民族共同的情  
感，而他，将会在深渊，连“一无所有”都失去。  
“哎呀，不哭了。Omega怎么了，不管怎么样酱啵都是妈妈  
的孩子。”她安抚着让的后背，感觉肩头湿热，怀中的身躯  
无法抑制的颤抖。  
“利威尔先生，前面就是让的家了。”遗民区的住宅建筑都  
大同小异，艾伦看着号码找到这里。  
正巧路对面有一男子也朝这个方向走来，那人穿着红棕色粗  
布外衫，发丝背梳起来。  
“啊！我先去了！”艾伦几步跑过去。  
利威尔看着开门的那人，思忖片刻，将身形隐匿起来。  
艾伦被请进屋，绕过玄关的格挡，房门开着，阳光烘烤出温  
情的气氛，眼前母子相拥的画面，令艾伦不忍打扰。  
“阿姨好，我找让。”这是艾伦的声音，让身子一僵，双手  
按住妈妈不叫她动弹，将眼泪左右擦干才松手。  
而艾伦只能看到让的头发，小狗尾巴一样左右晃着，翘起的  
那处流动着明亮的色泽。  
妈妈嗳得失笑，看见门口站的大眼少年，有点眼熟：“是酱  
啵的朋友吧？你来陪陪他，阿姨给你们做饭去。”起身的时  
候关节发出响声，双腿僵硬，走路姿势显得不那么灵活。  
艾伦看着让在妈妈走后双腿缩了一下，复又伸平，脑袋仍旧  
耷拉着，方才哭过，眼周泛红微肿，气息也不甚平稳，张着  
口慢慢平复。  
人在戒备或充满敌意时就会收回下巴，只是那水色微漾的眼  
眸滤过真实的情感，搅动艾伦的心意罢了。  
可怜巴巴的小样儿就这么招人疼，瞥见艾伦蹭过来，让后仰  
闪避，一只手臂横在两人之间，明明头偏过去了，眼睛又与  
艾伦的视线相撞。  
妈妈给让换过衣服了，这件睡衣是夹竹桃红色的，领口那处  
的扣子敞着，露出左边的一小段锁骨。  
艾伦不敢看，让一定会生气的，他为了不让眼球乱转，只能  
死盯着让的脸，快要把让盯毛了。“你他妈的到底要做什  
么！”鼻音又将气势弱化大半。  
“我是alpha。”艾伦来了这么一句，让抬起脚就想将艾伦  
踹下床，再啐他一口。看着让瞪大的双眼，艾伦才找  
补：“但是我吸收了你的信息素。”让收回腿：“所以呢？  
你变成alega了？”  
艾伦解释一通，说到最后一句，地板上的阳光已经攀上床  
铺，他咽下口水，等着让的回复。  
让靠在床头，一直没有做出回应，他环抱手臂：“和我有什  
么关系。”艾伦的描述十分细致，让不疑有他，拒绝的原因  
仍是因为恐惧，那种组织，应该是没有omega的吧，对自己  
来说无比危险，身为Omega的自己，已经什么也做不了了。  
“让？！你不是最想改变命运的吗？这不是最好的方式吗？  
而且，既然我受到了你的影响，你说不定也受到了我的影响  
呢？”艾伦依然这么天真，执拗得可以。嫉妒在心中蔓延，  
如果我也是alpha的话……  
“孩子们！出来吃饭吧。”让好像从别扭的青春期突然毕业  
了，没觉得妈妈烦，扯着嗓子应了一句。对艾伦还是没什么  
好脸色，侧着身子要下床。  
被触碰了一缕发丝，明明是极为细微的感受，却被放大数  
倍，猛地哆嗦一下。于此同时，艾伦在这咫尺捕捉到微量的  
信息素。床头柜上放了一板抑制剂，他很自然得将其递给  
让，对方还没缓过神来，迟钝的没有反应。“刚分化之后会  
不稳定地释放信息素，吃抑制剂就好了。”艾伦自作主张掰  
出一片，让竟就着他的手吃了。  
饭桌上两人极其不自然，让身为主人闷头吃饭，艾伦只好借  
利威尔来转移注意。  
让的父亲介绍：“这是我的老相识了，你们就叫利威尔叔叔  
吧。”让抬起头，鼓着腮帮嚼嚼嚼，这口饭怎么也咽不下去  
似得。艾伦被噎住了，利威尔叔叔？看着也就二十左右，  
啊，难道是因为身高？但是叔叔也太夸张了吧！  
利威尔用手帕擦干净手，琢磨着，这两个傻小子，恐怕真能  
凑成一对。  
三人绕路去接了爱尔敏，到基地已经下午四点左右了。  
“啊！就是你吧！快走，我们现在就检验。”韩吉碰巧从房  
间出来，瞥见爱尔敏就要拉他去实验室。  
爱尔敏是beta。让情绪低落，这里光线比地面暗淡许多，有  
些不适应，他倚靠在墙边，也不出声。艾伦这个粗线条是绝  
对不会发现异常的，利威尔又一次出手：“四眼停下，不是  
他，看看你自己也该想明白不是所有Omega都要长得可爱  
吧。”又叫艾伦：“去陪让一起。”  
“爱尔敏，跟我来，拿你的本子。”  
来这里是父亲同意，并且大力支持的，妈妈也没什么意见，  
让原本只是不想再使父母操心，另外也有自己身体的原因，  
没想到这个调查兵团里竟然有Omega，他精神稍微放松一  
些，身体却被韩吉拉着进了实验室。  
还好艾伦也在。让没有发现自己的想法。  
“让。”韩吉向他确认。  
他瞟了眼艾伦：“是我。”  
“我是韩吉佐耶，叫我韩吉就好，这位是莫布里特，他也会  
参与接下来的检测。艾伦应该告诉你了吧？我们从他的性别  
标志中提取出了你的信息素，当然，这是艾伦的判断，具体  
是不是，我们会再次对比。如果是的话，我们还需要进一步  
检测你的身体是否受到了影响。如果你确认要进行检查的  
话，我们就开始了。”这不是具有资质的医院或者国家科研  
团队，她仍然秉持着职业道德，向让说明。  
艾伦见让不说话：“让？你不会怕了吧？没关系的！这个检  
查完全不会疼，比你性别分化时差远了。”让觉得他就是故  
意要提醒自己的身份，眼中冒出火星子，狠狠揪着他的衣  
领：“混蛋！你说什么！”  
看到这一幕，韩吉并没有生气，反倒是哈哈大笑起来：“莫  
布里特，你看，让真的很适合加入调查兵团呢！”“这里是  
实验室，不要再打了，韩吉先生不要再笑了！”莫布里特强  
势的分开两人。  
这间房间比之前的小很多，当做小宿舍是很合适的，埃尔文  
左手边磊着书本卷宗，正伏案工作。利威尔敲门后带着爱尔  
敏进入房间：“埃尔文，他就是爱尔敏阿尔莱特。”  
短暂的停笔，埃尔文向爱尔敏致意，请他稍等片刻，“书架  
上有些书，和一些研究资料，你可以先看看。”果真，爱尔  
敏对这些书的兴致比对他大多了。  
利威尔对着埃尔文点个头，带门走出去，埃尔文知道他去盯  
韩吉那边了。  
爱尔敏两边膝上，左右双手各放了一本书，看的时候前后左  
右这样交叉着看，埃尔文停笔有十分钟左右了，实在要打断  
他一下。轻咳一声，那孩子没反应，只好从手边抽屉里取出  
本子，按在桌上：“这是你的本子吧，爱尔敏。”  
被吓了一跳，腿上的两本书咣咣落地，他捡起书，上面竟没  
有尘土，又用手指按了按边角，将褶皱抚平：“是  
的……”爱尔敏没想到艾伦会把本子给别人看，而且还是有  
这么多研究成果的组织里的人，实在是太羞耻了。他尴尬的  
站在那里。  
“之前看了你的本子，我以为是艾伦的，所以没有经过你的  
同意，很抱歉。但你的想法很有意义，我邀请你加入调查兵  
团。”埃尔文也起立，与爱尔敏两相对望，他不需要更多的  
说明什么，一切都在书里，在他们还未抵达的秘密之中。  
爱尔敏受到巨大的肯定，他相信，调查兵团就是能够带着艾  
尔迪亚走出危难的力量，“是！”  
“怎么会这样。”所有人凑到韩吉身前，让躺在仪器上，手  
肘半撑起身子，他觉得没什么能比自己是Omega更坏的结果  
了。  
莫布里特倒吸一口凉气：“艾伦，你把让给标记了！”这是  
检查结果告诉他的。  
让眼前一黑，凉意从指尖冲至心头，还是将他杀了干净。  
“我没有！我怎么可能标记让呢？性别分化的时候是无法完  
成标记的吧！”韩吉一手挡在艾伦面前示意他禁声，这一次  
检测使用了新的仪器，所以检测结果很快就出来了，扫描成  
像也比较清晰：“别急，让的确有被临时标记的印记，但是  
他的腺体并没有遭到破坏，况且艾伦没有信息素，按理是无  
法完成临时标记的。”  
让缓慢靠近，每一步都重若千钧。“让……”艾伦看着他面  
色发黑，有些担心。“让！”利威尔控制住让的双手：“冷  
静点！艾伦并没有主观对你进行标记，况且不是永久标记，  
没那么严重。”他从让的身上感觉到杀意。  
“对，我们等明天生物研究小组的人到齐了可以共同研究，  
一定能够发现背后的原理。”韩吉跟着安抚，让才平复住情  
绪。  
世间万事，人生浮沉，局面最为糟糕的时刻，也是出现转机  
的时刻。反正已经这样了，能够找到解决的办法最好，如果  
不行，就让艾伦在多活些时日也无妨。  
屋内霎时静寂，一片空荡之中，感觉无比敏锐，艾伦看着  
让，他却连一个讥讽的眼神也没有回赠自己。领口平整的在  
脖颈两侧，可是内心都像被扼住那般。  
夜里利威尔回房间准备休息，开了门发现那个金头发小鬼还  
坐在沙发上看书。他环着手臂，盯了埃尔文一眼。  
“咳，爱尔敏。”埃尔文的微笑和蔼得有些过头。  
少年的手紧抓着书，给他一个疑惑的表情。  
“这本书你带去宿舍看吧，时间不早了，可以在对面的宿舍  
休息。”有书在哪里看都一样，爱尔敏点头，抱着一摞资料  
离开了。门关得很急，好像他再慢一点就会被磕到脑袋。  
利威尔先生好像进来了？他们可能有重要的事情要做吧。  
这么明显的事情爱尔敏没能发现，仅仅因为他没分出用在研  
究资料的心思罢了。  
艾伦回到家里，又被卡露拉塞着吃了一顿夜宵，她说alpha  
长身体，得多吃一些，要不然就会营养不良。  
“妈妈，你怎么会有让家的地址啊？”艾伦吃着，感觉妈妈  
做的鸡蛋没有让家蛋包饭上的鸡蛋鲜嫩。卡露拉笑到：“你  
还记不记得你刚去学校的时候，我放学接你回家，看见你和  
让在吵架。你这个脾气啊，就是太倔了，没少让我头疼。可  
是那孩子竟然不输你，我当时觉得，他是能管住你的，就和  
她妈妈聊了一阵儿。怎么样，妈妈很有先见之明吧？”  
扒饭的手停住了，妈妈说的那件事是……  
“什么味道……”少年四处寻摸，停在自己身边：“啊，是  
你？艾伦？为什么你这里有很甜的味道，像果子一样  
的。”仰头看他，那时让脸上还肉乎乎的，圆润的眼睛带着  
好奇。  
拉上书包，味道闻不见了。那是一个女孩子给他的信上带有  
的香气。“没什么特别的。”艾伦想回家吃饭了，每周只回  
一次家，他想早些走。  
让应该是感觉到被敷衍，有些生气，蹙着眉毛挑衅：“我知  
道了，这是你的信息素对吧？为了不让别人知道你是  
omega，怕被欺负！”那时候的让还挺像个小霸王的。  
艾伦竟不知道回忆中的场景竟然如此细致鲜活。  
“怎么样？是有谱了？”卡露拉敲了一下艾伦的手，“没  
有！我和让能有什么谱！”儿子羞赧又不自知的样子实在可  
爱，卡露拉又将艾伦笑恼了。  
屋里点着灯，门口摆着父亲的拖鞋，“这么晚了，怎么不睡  
觉啊。”让不怎么会关心人，这份心意，妈妈却能收着，记  
一辈子。女子坐在灯下织毛衣，抬起头看孩子，确实眼睛有  
些花了：“没事儿，妈妈给你织毛衣呢，等到冬天就有新衣  
服穿了。”  
让知道自己小时候挺任性，爱和别的小朋友比，现在想着真  
的很幼稚，他将毛衣针从妈妈手中拿下来：“快去睡觉吧，  
这个颜色又不好看。”妈妈抬头对他微笑，让觉得脸有些烫  
了：“别看了！快睡觉啊！”  
妈妈身材富态，让费着老大力气把妈妈推回卧室，关上灯，  
又蜷缩在自己的小床上。  
“要妈妈陪你睡吗？”突然一声把他吓到了。“不用！我要  
睡觉了！”让用被子裹住脑袋，认命得没有阻止思绪在夜里  
疯长。他没办法告诉妈妈自己被标记的事情，那样只会让她  
担心而已，尽管没有见识过世界的全貌，但他不介意和世界  
杠上一杠，反正他已经无法再失去任何东西了。  
一周之内全员集会两次，这还是破天荒的头一遭，艾伦从前  
辈们的神情中看得出这次会议的重要性。  
埃尔文主持会议，整个流程进行的非常快，爱尔敏的手速有  
些跟不上。三个少年作为新晋团员在会议上做了自我介绍，  
表明他们被组织接纳。之后就是埃尔文做任务安排，先由韩  
吉作为生物研究小组的代表，向大家展示最新的研究成果，  
他们认为，有让和艾伦这样特殊的情况，证明艾尔迪亚人的  
确有许多仍未发现的特点，而马莱对此很大可能已经掌握很  
多，不然不会投放诱导药剂。并且，百年中对艾尔迪亚的控  
制政策也在逐步变化，这很有可能是为了掩盖什么，他们接  
下来的研究也会从这方面进行。  
韩吉的报告结束，埃尔文继续。  
少年的本子上记录如下信息：  
遗民区被严格监管，多项工作都难以开展，现在世界上爆发  
战争，我们可以开始行动了。  
一，争取与外界的联系，国际组织。  
二，与国际组织协作，展示艾尔迪亚生存状况。  
三，借中东日出之手重创马莱，并在道德层面对马莱进行谴  
责。  
四，战后争取独立。  
这些内容写在纸上都不够一页，轻飘飘地如梦似幻，一屋子  
的人满打满算不到二十个，真的能够完成这么伟大的使命  
吗？爱尔敏压抑着自己的热血也很难强迫自己冷静下来，不  
论成功与否，自己都迈进反侵略的大门了，这些人，也会进  
入后人睡前的故事里吧？  
三个少年都像被社会遗忘了，浸泡在这地下的防空洞里，让  
和艾伦尤其忙些，配合着实验，还要学习操作机器，得空了  
还得跟着利威尔打扫卫生。  
艾伦感觉让比之前活泼多了，不过任谁死过一次，都会改变  
吧。至于艾伦怎么知道让“死”的这件事，除了那天看见他  
发红的眼尾，还有利威尔的助攻，他不知道这种粗神经怎么  
教得到朋友的。  
他看见奥路欧进到实验室里，先把周围易碎的东西拿远了，  
身后果然炸起吵架声。让和奥路欧天生不和一样，艾伦觉得  
要怪就怪奥路欧嘴欠，学利威尔先生自嗨就算了，非要说让  
omega的事儿，让是好惹的吗，对着外人那可是一点就着的  
二踢脚。  
“奥路欧，别闹了，一会儿利威尔先生该生气了。”艾伦从  
后面把他拉开，不让他太靠近让。“奥路欧？小鬼，你应该  
叫我前辈！明明是让先挑衅的！你……”他向一边闪身，没  
被舌头呲出的血溅到。  
奥路欧去处理伤口了，让对着他的背影嘲笑一番，这才解  
气。回身去取拖把，门咔哒一声关上，“让，我来拖  
吧。”艾伦又来了。  
单手拄着拖把，另一只手插在腰上，“怎么？你也觉得  
Omega什么都干不了？”在调查兵团的日子里，和那些不熟  
的人交流，虽然每个人都怪怪的，却没有他想象的那样，对  
Omega抱有敌意或歧视，心上的防备慢慢卸下来，但艾伦这  
家伙变得怪怪的，总是盯着自己这边，还莫名很顺着自己的  
心意。  
让很想知道艾伦怎么看自己，虽然不知道为什么，可是他这  
些行为不像他，根本看不透他到底在想什么。时间久了，让  
开始觉得艾伦不怀好意的戏弄他。  
艾伦平视对方，对方的表情还是如同之前食堂那般，甚至更  
夸张些，从那双眼睛望进去，感觉内里空空荡荡。他成了虚  
张声势的纸老虎，露出的獠牙见水就软化了。  
“你看什么？”自己的火气没被接住，扑了个空，那双大眼  
好像要把自己吸进去了，视线一偏，这便漏了怯，只能咬牙  
跟自己较劲。艾伦听利威尔的点拨，关心注意了让很多天，  
关系一点变化也没有，好像变得更糟了，他有些无措，只能  
认真得说出自己的想法：“这不是让的错。”  
什……什么？被用那种眼神看着，让觉得很不习惯，脑袋嗡  
得一声懵住了：“神经病！”他真的没见识过这个，将拖把  
拍进艾伦怀里，手指碰到胸肌，硬邦邦得一块，电打了一样  
缩回手，踉跄着靠在仪器边上不出声了。  
信息素的甘味弥散在空气中，仅仅稀薄的一层，艾伦踱步去  
寻，片刻之间匆匆而逝。这么点看不见摸不着的东西，闹得  
他方寸心上阵阵波澜，让的动作也权当做纸老虎冲着他呲  
牙，身上的毛发却比牙齿竖得更高，小爪子拍打地面，只听  
肉垫发出“格叽格叽”的声响。艾伦失笑，满脑子都是红着  
脸瞪他的样子。手底下干活更麻利了些。  
身体莫名的颤抖，让感觉不太对，坐在椅子上，小腹微微发  
热，他想把自己蜷缩起来。上一次在家里也是，被触碰之后  
感到异样。这就是omega的危险吗？仅仅是轻微的接触都会  
引起这么大的波动，艾伦那混蛋可是一点事儿也没有。即使  
家国独立了又如何，只要一天是Omega，就不会摆脱被生吃  
的命运。  
让开始躲着艾伦了，只是不太顺利，艾伦是很危险的，他时  
刻警惕，而脑中无意识的部分总在做着贴近艾伦的决定。  
前辈们大多到了晚上才来，这时候只有三个少年在基地帮忙  
工作，艾伦在水池边洗衣服，上次被让弄脏的那一块怎么也  
搓不掉。将其他的衣物晾在通风处，单拿着这件去找让。假  
如叫让来帮忙洗，就可以多见他一会。这番思量怎么看怎么  
显得痴心，艾伦也不藏着，明晃晃地摆在面上。  
他也不知道自己怎么就留下来了，闪过的第一个念头是因为  
艾伦，他嘴硬着把这首选项剔除了，去去去，哪儿都有你。  
之后的那个答案沉重得滴水，连续窝在地下许久，身体感觉  
十分僵硬，也提不起精神，湿润的感觉在手心，丝丝掌纹都  
描得乌黑，发丝结成一缕一缕得，黏在皮肤上，干燥之后结  
了痂。束缚无形，脚下追光投影出的雷池扎着毛边儿，而内  
里经脉收缩，骨缝弥合。  
让站在走廊里出神，眼睛死盯着一处，双手握拳，露出的一  
截小臂都肌肉紧绷。“让！”这么一喊，血雨的幻境四散  
去，一口大白牙晃得他闹心：“干嘛！”  
艾伦长得很快，现在比让高出半个头，俯视下去，让下巴微  
微抬起，对住艾伦的眼神之后，心脏狂跳。怎么回事？他不  
能自抑地后退几步，露怯之后无能挽回，不安加剧，他只得  
捏捏大臂。  
“你之前把我的衬衫弄脏了，你得给我洗干净。”手上的衬  
衫还揉成一团拿在手里呢，艾伦只顾着耍赖，瞄见让的耳尖  
粉红，再接受他毫无攻击性的白眼，想拉近一下两人的距  
离，不料让的反应却特别大：“我的干净衬衫赔你！别跟过  
来！”明明是威胁的话，气却是飘着的，棉花糖那样一戳就  
蔫儿。  
怎么会介意这个呢？自己是什么人，让怎么会不知道呢。让  
转过身，这次艾伦没看他的脑袋，视线落在腰身。  
让也长了些个子，衣服稍微短些，贴在劲瘦的腰部，总觉得  
能露出点什么来。  
也没多想，手搭在让的肩上，指尖恰好垂在锁骨凹陷处，那  
里皮肤单薄，轻微摩挲一下就能感到细嫩的流动。手臂猛地  
掼来，迅捷强劲，把艾伦吓了一跳，甚至顾不上疼。  
锁骨敏感，些许的触碰都令他酥麻，他甚至感觉自己脱力  
了，牙齿狠咬舌尖才勉强冷静。艾伦一次又一次逼迫他体味  
煎熬折磨，呼吸之中，自己信息素的味道割裂呼吸道，直往  
心坎里的弱点钻：“艾伦耶格尔！你能不能离我远一点！我  
受不了！你滚开。”他说不出这个滚字，在咽喉里打个滚又  
沾着血吞回去，让没劲儿了，也没意思，最终还是被逼出了  
些泪，微微洇湿下眼睫。  
他们甚至还没有到表白那一步。我怎么了？让的话太伤人  
了，他听得明明白白。之前利威尔跟他说过，让还没法接受  
自己是omega，你得理解他的想法，你怎么看abo是你的事  
儿。艾伦记得清清楚楚，他像以前一样对让，只是掩藏不住  
心意罢了。“不可能！我！绝对不会放弃追求让的！”艾伦  
非要比让吼得更大声。  
两个傻小子谁也不懂谁，他不清楚他的处境，他也不明白他  
的心意。  
四周空旷，声音回荡在耳边，让的双腿酸软，身体开始发  
热，血液奔涌，比以往任何一次的接触都要剧烈，他难以置  
信，他溃不成军。  
回身抵住房门后，没力气挪动，半倚门板，漆黑的房间满是  
信息素的香甜，让张开口呼吸也无济于事，分化后的身体很  
危险，也很陌生，他满不在乎地以为自己是alpha，其中或  
许还带些少年的自尊，他没听过omega的介绍和应急处理课  
程。先下情动，身体快速地做出反应，信息素的释放是正反  
馈，腿间的小家伙半梦半醒，身后竟有温热的液体流出，他  
尽力缩紧身体，却无能为力，失禁般惊慌的抵住嘴唇。  
暗室中，视野被剥夺，让浸泡在抗拒与恐惧之中，无法平  
静。  
“让！”信息素从门缝中溢出，艾伦感觉它与分化当天差不  
多，“让！你带抑制剂了吗？快出来！这样太危险了！”危  
不危险的，只是话到嘴边，附近没有其他alpha，即便如  
此，看不到他也让艾伦非常担心。  
脑袋无力支撑，抵在门板上，自身混乱不堪，但他的alpha  
的任何行动都能被精准捕捉，那个讨厌的大嗓门让他沦陷更  
深，丝丝酥痒交织成网，身前那处被布料阻隔，委屈的蜷缩  
压抑着，他甚至无法控制身体不断分泌的体液。门板磕得他  
头痛：“有什么危险的！”吼叫令他狠狠颤抖一下，咽下呻  
吟：“你还知道危险……omega就是危险……你最危  
险。”纠缠在身边，无法甩开，也不想甩开的瘾品，Omega  
摆脱不掉的宿命。“……不是alpha就不行。”即便让当自己  
死过一回，那个意气激扬，灵动鲜活的人抛下了这个世界，  
留下一个敏感脆弱又无能的残次品，在这个友好平和的调查  
兵团之中苟活，将自己浸泡在琐事里，但是艾伦一次又一次  
打破他的平衡与幻想，把掺杂血块的湿泥捧在他面前，那个  
临时标记更是助纣为虐，将他牢牢禁锢。  
两人分别在门的两侧，让也不知道艾伦此时连脖子都红透  
了，他扭动把手，轴承有些锈蚀，转动时一卡一卡地发出些  
令人牙酸的声响。  
突然失去依靠，让慌张地瞪大双眼，他没有摔到，上身被稳  
稳地接住，他倒在一滩光线中。“我是alpha。”双臂从自  
己的腋下穿过，半扶半抱得被从地上拽出来，艾伦的身躯遮  
挡住让，却给他地下光线无法给予的温度。  
让的双臂绕过艾伦的脖颈，是由于那样的姿势不够稳定容易  
掉落，是因为艾伦没有信息素，只有这样紧密的接触能够缓  
解发情的难耐，反正这样的姿势就是拥抱。  
在没有第三双眼睛凝视的时候，恰是剖析自己内心的时候，  
是世界终形成这般模样的时候。  
肩膀上靠着让的脑袋，他不回话，不知是没听懂还是没力  
气。“我是alpha，我行，可以吗？我来救你。”艾伦的声  
音很轻，手上的力道要把让捏坏了，猛兽压着嗓子威慑那  
般。  
表白应该是什么样的呢？他把那晚的梦境翻出来，还没看见  
让的反应，马莱就对它下手了。  
艾伦把让放在床上，和宿舍的一样的坚硬简陋，头顶灯光微  
弱，滋滋作响。既然落差至此，那么让呢？眼眶中残留着泪  
液，好像那天哭过之后也是这样。艾伦忍不住抚摸，拇指轻  
点湿润的眼角，其余指尖抚触让的鬓发，短短的发茬儿摩擦  
皮肤，正是情动的感觉。手臂被让抱紧磨蹭，撒娇似得。少  
年悬着的一颗心还没敢放下，自己是不是被当成妈妈了？  
“让，你同意了吗？你别怕，就像埃尔文先生说的，只要我  
们能越过马莱……”艾伦还想争取一下，让抬着下巴：“你  
混蛋。我怎么知道啊。我已经变成这样了，你还说。”说的  
是骂人的话，可动动脑袋，泪水就漾出来了。让感受到他连  
说话都使不上力气，手指直往艾伦衣袖里钻，肌肤相亲的感  
觉只能暂且缓解一下。这种情况他已经不能想omega是否就  
是因为这个才迟迟无法得到重视，他这样的选择是因为情感  
归属，还是千千万万悲剧的重复。  
袖口只有那么大点儿，艾伦被骚弄得冒汗，干脆甩掉上  
衣。“可是我真的很想说啊，我爱着让。”舌尖划过泪痕，  
从头品尝让的味道，说话时嘴唇摩擦着脸颊，含住他呼出的  
气体，令他发出鼻音，口中舌头轻触酥麻于是大力挤压，想  
来激烈的亲吻就是在寻找最好的方式。  
人的希望与恐惧是共生的，有多惧怕，就有多渴望。让一直  
紧紧守护的东西中也有爱，那是一份不肯拆封的包裹，容不  
得一粒轻尘，在漫长岁月中找不到最合适的彩纸与绸带，于  
是他抱着包裹茫然跋涉，遇到了另一个人，从口袋里掏出明  
亮的东西递给他，直言要与他交换。那是爱吗？他没见过自  
己的，也没来得及包装。  
艾伦也有爱吗？他不是不在乎吗，与众不同的，奇怪的人，  
也只有他会把东西直接揣进兜里吧？你愿意要我的包裹吗，  
即使它没有包装……或许它里面不是你想要的样子。  
解开衬衫的扣子，把让的身体一点一点的剥出来，肌肤贴合  
之处，会被吸住，让半挂在艾伦身上，没有给他探索的机  
会。  
“让，松开一会，我要脱裤子。”  
头顶的发丝被揉抚，自己身下那处与艾伦贴合，敏感至极，  
艾伦在忍，他太清楚自己的状况，可以揪下双臂，拉低裤  
腰，再撕掉自己的裤子，或者把他翻过去反剪双手，怎样都  
是轻易的。  
他放开手，胸前两处薄红细密得发痒，想用手遮住，同边遮  
挡太奇怪，交叉双手更奇怪，但这样磨蹭异样的舒服，乳首  
硌着掌心，轻轻的动作越来越不能满足。  
艾伦脱下让的长裤，看到他内裤上的湿渍。  
这种细节课堂上是不会讲到的，他拎着让的脚踝，四指伸进  
内裤边缘，臀部皮肤最细腻，艾伦身下失去束缚，可见的又  
窜了一截。内裤被拉下，滴得一声闷响，液体洇在床单上  
了。  
下半身被抬起，让根本没有挣扎的力气和余地，那处湿滑，  
清液沿着臀缝向下流，“艾伦！你别看！别看！”此时嗓音  
带着特有的沙哑，他用手掌挡住下方，胸口粉红又见天日。  
小口在臀瓣中间，艾伦压根看不见，注意力被吸引：“看什  
么？倒是你在玩这个啊……”手臂勾住让的膝弯，又叠碗状  
躺在他背后。“什……没有玩！”那个混蛋一点也不害臊，  
不知道在说什么浑话，乳首被轻轻点拨，与自己的触碰完全  
不同，他向后缩回身体便与艾伦的胸膛紧密贴合。  
让把爆红的耳朵送来，艾伦毫不客气的含入口中，细细舔  
舐：“让。”按压两边乳首，怀里的少年弹动一下，回过头  
来看他，狭长双眼有些失神，艾伦又去亲他的唇角：“好了  
吗？”身子一僵，挣动几下无果：“你看着办。”  
从没有将命运交付给他人裁决的想法，让习惯了盯紧目标之  
后奋力争取，这次他什么也看不到，世界太大了，人生如棋  
局般多解，远远不是一个遗民区条令能限制的住的。让光是  
生出脱离艾伦怀抱的想法都很难，他甚至想放弃，不要这么  
执着，就随波逐流一次，看看艾伦的光究竟能照相何方。  
我的包裹给你了，把你会发光的东西也放盒子里吧。  
是了，那个盒子让还没法扔掉。  
“不是不让看吗？”艾伦一手搂过让，与他十指相扣，他的  
情绪总是这样不大稳定，艾伦只能猜测这与omega的暂时无  
法适应的特性有关。捏捏让蔫耷耷的手，将他的肩膀扭过  
来。  
让也忍得很辛苦，湿润的眼睛问他要做什么。  
“我怕你哭我看不到。”我怕你哭。尽管让呼吸中都带着湿  
气。让怎么会承认呢？抹去眼角微凉的一处，惯常嘴硬  
道：“谁哭啊，你以为自己很厉害吗？”明明声音有气无力  
的，艾伦却能安心，他就是要这个回答。趁着他没有发现，  
将他的额头揽在肩上，然后亲吻发顶。  
为什么这家伙做出这种温柔的动作？但真的很受用。让的身  
体慢慢放松下来。  
手指抵住小口，那里红润绵软，Omega的特性让它充分润  
滑，手臂勾起一条腿，再用下身接触那里，两人的体液混合  
在一起。让兴奋得咬住艾伦的喉结。  
缓慢进入的时候，让开始发抖，不论搂得多紧也不会停下，  
艾伦与他接吻，抚摸他胸口敏感之处，或是身下发硬的小家  
伙，万不能被他看见连接的地方，艾伦自己也没想到竟然这  
么骇人，他应该会哭的，但艾伦没办法现在停下，也没办法  
不顾让的抗拒。  
让推开艾伦，深深呼吸，周遭暧昧的空气让他难以平  
静，“怎么还有！”每当他感觉已经到了极限，身后又会被  
撑得更紧。这是他的解药，针对于发情时的，Omega必须的  
解药。他没有那么难受了，身体的酥痒可以被它缓解，带来  
一些从未感受过的体验，他好像什么都忘了，或者说，难道  
他应该想起些什么吗。  
不知道是否有用，手掌在薄薄的腹肌上轻揉，这样比之前还  
要难忍，扶着让的下颌与他对视：“还好吗？快一点受得了  
吗？”透过水光，艾伦额前的刘海被随意抓向脑后，露出的  
粉红皮肤上有青筋暴起。交握的两手未曾分开，让将它们又  
向怀中靠拢几分：“嗯。”点头的时候头发蹭得心口都软  
了。  
握住让的小家伙，它也同样炽热，撑得没有一丝褶皱，细细  
抚摸能够感受到花叶那样的丝滑。随着动作，两人之间碰撞  
震颤，让咬住嘴唇，不愿泄露丝毫呻吟，丝丝呜咽仍旧摇摆  
不停。  
让以为不会这样的……被快速摩擦撞击的身后迅速适应了状  
况，之后便能感受得到所谓快感，这是青涩少年时不可理解  
的感受，是艾尔迪亚人成熟的标志之一，也是众人口中  
omega的劣质，令人唾弃的淫乱根性，作为把柄供人玩  
弄……是什么呢？脑中第一个词就是艾伦所说的“家畜”。  
他仍靠在自己肩侧，乖乖的闭着眼睛，没有抗拒。睫羽濡  
湿，光晕流动，这样脆弱的表现，艾伦不知所措，心疼一  
阵，凑上去触吻，只听让一声哭腔刺来，泪液滚落进口中，  
苦涩酸楚。  
怎么了？没有故意欺负他啊？为什么哭了呢？艾伦不能冷静  
的思考什么，爱意与快感将他席卷，整个人都被圈禁在其  
中。  
刻意压抑的声音在艾伦的唇舌下解放，交错缠绕的手指活动  
于身前，信息素逐渐消失，这场大戏在雨夜谢幕。


End file.
